<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's mood the lights and finally make it right by rainbowinthesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664889">let's mood the lights and finally make it right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky'>rainbowinthesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, comeslut!Seb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian really, really, like <i>really</i> wants Kimi to come inside of him. For some reason Kimi doesn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's mood the lights and finally make it right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I seem to be incapable to write something fluffy and sweet. Facepalm. Here be smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they first started fucking, Kimi always wore a condom. And Sebastian often found himself wishing that they could do without, because what he wanted more than anything was for Kimi to come inside of him instead of that stupid condom. But doing it without a condom was out of the question for now. He wasn’t sure if Kimi was serious with him yet, or if he was just a good fuck for the time being. He could be fucking anyone on the side for all he knew. </p><p> </p><p>Kimi definitely wasn’t fucking anyone else and he was pretty serious about Seb. Sebastian found that out after three months of sleeping with the guy. He had finally found the courage to ask Kimi what they were. Kimi had looked at him with one eyebrow raised and asked, “what do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, uh...” Seb started, “are you my... uhm... are we... are we exclusive?”</p><p>Kimi’s lip curled up in a small grin. “Do you mean to ask if you can call me your boyfriend?”</p><p>Seb could feel himself start to blush and knew that Kimi saw it too, for he smiled even wider, poking Sebastian in the cheek. Sebastian didn’t dare to speak yet, he was sure his voice would come out all high and stupid because he was <i>so</i> nervous, so he nodded instead. </p><p>“Alright, I think the question is, do you <i>want</i> me to be your boyfriend?”</p><p>“Uhm. Yes,” Seb quickly said, nodding along and stared at Kimi with hopeful eyes. Kimi drew him closer to himself and placed a hand on Seb’s cheek, stroking it softly before placing a kiss on those full lips. </p><p>“Ok,” Kimi murmured. </p><p>Not long after that, they decided to get rid of the condoms. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The first time they did it bare, Seb was so excited he almost came just by thinking about Kimi coming inside of him. He craved it, had longed for it for so long. They had been at it for a while, both on the edge and when Kimi started to hit Seb’s sweet spot on every hard thrust, Seb lost it and came untouched, his whole body jerking and trembling. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, he saw Kimi looking at him with dark eyes full of desire. <i>’Oh god, it’s happening. He’s going to come inside of me,’</i> Seb thought. </p><p>“Yes Kimi, please, <i>come</i>,” he breathed, his hands on Kimi’s back and stroking the skin there. </p><p>Kimi closed his eyes and then threw his head back. And then he did something that Sebastian had not seen coming. In all the scenarios that had come up in his fantasies, this wasn’t once a possibility... Kimi pulled out of him, wrapping a hand around his own dick and came in spurts over Sebastian’s belly, his come mixing with Seb’s, groaning quietly. </p><p>When he was done, Kimi collapsed next to Sebastian, putting his arm around him and shifted closer, looking very sated. Sebastian could not help but feel disappointed. But oh well, better luck next time. It’s not like this was their last fuck, there would be plenty of other opportunities. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kimi was the best lover he had ever had, without a doubt. He knew exactly how Seb liked to be touched and fucked, when he wanted it slow or hard, without ever asking. He just knew. </p><p>That’s why it frustrated Seb so much that Kimi didn’t seem to get it right when it came to the thing that Seb wanted the most. Although he figured the best thing to do was just tell Kimi what he wanted... but what if Kimi thought it was gross or weird that Sebastian wanted this? What if he just didn’t want Seb like that? </p><p>Everytime they fucked, Kimi always pulled out at the last second. Either coming on Seb’s belly, his face or in his mouth. And it was not like Seb was against that. Not at all. He loved it. It’s just that he wanted it in his hole the most. </p><p>He had to find a way to let Kimi know. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian went to the bathroom to clean himself up a bit. Kimi had once again pulled out and came on Seb’s back. Seb looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He was practically gagging for it at this point and Kimi just didn’t get the hint. Everytime Kimi was about to come, Seb tried to tighten his legs around his waist to try and prevent him from getting away from Seb. Or he tightened his hole when Kimi was fucking him from behind. Or he tried to just sit on him and not moving an inch when he was riding Kimi. But it just didn’t work. Kimi always found a way to pull out just in time, leaving Sebastian very frustrated. </p><p>Kimi seemed to sense something was wrong. He had looked confused and suspicious when Seb had sighed before getting up and going to the bathroom. But he didn’t comment on it. Which frustrated Seb even more. </p><p>When he got back to the bedroom, Kimi was sitting half up, watching Seb carefully. He patted the spot next to him and Seb came willingly. He snuggled up to Kimi and sighed again, this time with less frustration, happy to feel Kimi’s warmth. He could feel that Kimi cared deeply for him, so at least that wasn’t the reason why he just wouldn’t-</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Kimi asked softly, interrupting Sebastian’s thoughts. </p><p>Seb panicked a bit inside at the question. He had wanted to talk to Kimi about this but now that it was happening, he didn’t know how to even start. </p><p>“Seb?” Kimi said tentatively. </p><p>Seb looked up at him and saw Kimi watching him with patient but worried eyes.</p><p>“Well...” Sebastian started. “Uhm... Well... shit Kimi, this is hard,” he said, rubbing his chin and looking sheepishly at Kimi, who was looking more and more alarmed. </p><p>“Are you going to break up with me?” Kimi whispered. </p><p>“What?! No! Of course not!” Seb answered loudly. “Why would you even think that?!”</p><p>Kimi snorted. “You’re acting all weird everytime after we have sex and you just said that what you want to tell me is a hard thing to say. What am I supposed to think then, Sebastian?” </p><p>Sebastian buried his face in the pillow and wanted to scream in it. He could see now why Kimi had come to that conclusion. God, he really should stop being an idiot. </p><p>“I am an idiot,” he said when he came up for some air and saw Kimi’s half amused and half worried face looking back at him. </p><p>“Will you please tell me what’s wrong, Seb?” Kimi asked, losing some of the patience he still had. </p><p>“Ugh, it’s so stupid, Kimi. And I’m so embarrassed to even ask you this. But uhm... whywontyoucomeinsideme?” he rushed the last part.</p><p>“What was that?” Kimi frowned. </p><p>Seb took a deep breath and repeated the question, “when you come, you always pull out. Why do you do that? Why not come inside of me?” </p><p>Seb blushed scarlet, but he felt also very relieved to finally have asked. Now that was out of the way, he concentrated on Kimi. Kimi looked a bit taken aback. He clearly wasn’t expecting something like this. He scratched his head and seemed to be thinking about an answer. Seb sat up straighter, getting a bit fidgety and restless again, worried that Kimi would think he was some sort of freak. </p><p>“Seb,” Kimi said, taking his hand, “I didn’t know if you would want me to. It’s a very intimate and personal thing to do. And I wasn’t sure you wanted that. So I didn’t.”</p><p>“But I want it! You have no idea how much I want it, Kimi. I’ve been wanting it ever since we started having sex,” Seb told him frantically. </p><p>Kimi chuckled, looking at Seb amused. “Is this what had you so frustrated and cranky all those weeks? I really thought you wanted to break up with me. That I didn’t satisfy you anymore.”</p><p>Seb’s eyes widened and he told Kimi that was absolutely not the case. </p><p>“No, no, Kimi. You satisfy me plenty. You have to believe me. You’re the best lover I’ve ever had, I swear. But I just wanted to feel you come in me so bad and you kept pulling out and it was so frustrating!”</p><p>“Why didn’t you just tell me what you wanted?”</p><p>“I was afraid you would think it was gross or something. And that you would think that I was a whore for wanting something like that.”</p><p>Kimi was silent for a while, thinking and then said, “I guess I should have just asked you about it too. We are both idiots, aren’t we? Assuming things that are not true.” </p><p>They smiled at each other. Then Kimi continued seriously, “I want you to know that you are not a freak or a whore for wanting something like this, Seb.”</p><p>For a man who often struggled to find the right words, Kimi always knew what to say to make Sebastian feel better. He hugged Kimi close to him, placing kisses all over Kimi’s face. </p><p>“Thank you, you really are the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much,” he said, and then realized what he had said, eyes widening. Kimi only smiled back at him, taking Seb’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply, leaving Seb breathless and dazed. </p><p>“Don’t look so worried. I love you, too,” Kimi grinned. “Now, what do you think about another round?” </p><p>“Fuck <i>yes</i>, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Kimi had Seb hard and panting again in no time at all. He was still open from their previous fuck, so Kimi didn’t have to spend a lot of time preparing him this time. But Seb knew how much Kimi loved to tease him, making him desperate for more, so of course he took his sweet time fingering Sebastian, touching all the right places inside. </p><p>“Hurry up, please, Kimi... <i>Bitte</i>...” </p><p>Pulling out his fingers, Kimi grabbed the lube and coated his dick with Seb watching him hungrily. Kimi spread Seb’s legs, arranging them around his waist and he had one hand on Seb’s thigh, the other holding his own dick, directing it at Sebastian’s hole.</p><p>“Ready?” Kimi asked. </p><p>Sebastian nodded eagerly, licking his lips, anticipating the feeling of being filled with Kimi’s hard, thick and <i>bare</i> cock. </p><p>When Kimi sank inside of him, balls deep, Sebastian’s eyes rolled back and he let out a high pitched whine. Kimi started to move right away, knowing Seb could take it. His thrust were long, hard and deep. So deep, driving Sebastian crazy with it. </p><p>“Oh fuck, you feel so good,” Seb cried out. “You fuck me <i>so</i> good.” </p><p>Kimi groaned at the words. “I do, huh? What would make it even better?”</p><p>Sebastian opened his eyes and Kimi was looking right back at him, challenging him to say it. </p><p>“Tell me, Sebastian...” he ordered, his thrusts getting harder and harder, pounding Seb into the bed and nailing his sweet spot over and over again, making Seb whimper and moan. This was not going to take long, he knew. They both were already so turned on, knowing what was about to happen. </p><p>“Nngggh, Kimi... I want you to... <i>oh!</i> You have to... <i>oh god, ah! Yes, right there, Kimi, please</i>!...please, I want you to come inside me, Kimi, <i>please, please</i>, I want it so bad.”</p><p>Kimi growled, moving even faster and burying his face in Seb’s neck, holding Seb as close to himself as possible. Seb’s leaking cock was trapped between their bodies, adding to the mind blowing pleasure and making him moan shakily. </p><p>“Are you close?” he asked, shuddering when Kimi hit his sweet spot just right. </p><p>“Yeah. So close... you want it inside of you, Seb?” Kimi groaned, his mouth still moving against Seb’s neck.</p><p>Sebastian whimpered out a “yes. Bitte, Kimi. Please.” </p><p>Kimi moved his head up and his eyes bore into Seb’s. </p><p>“Watch me, Sebastian,” he grunted. “Watch and feel me come inside of you.”</p><p>Sebastian tried to prepare himself for it, but the reality of it was even better than what he ever imagined in his wildest dreams. He could feel Kimi’s thrusts falter when he started to come and Kimi groaned loudly, his hips still thrusting albeit slower than before. Seb could feel Kimi’s cock throbbing inside. He couldn’t really feel Kimi spurting his seed, but he could feel everything becoming wetter, Kimi’s dick sliding even easier in and out. Just the thought of having Kimi’s come deep inside of him made his own cock jerk with need and he moaned desperately, arching his back and rubbing his dick against Kimi’s stomach. Kimi whispered, “come for me, now,” into his ear and that was it. His hole clenched tightly around Kimi’s dick and he came harder than he ever had, painting both of their stomachs white and sticky. </p><p>Kimi collapsed on top of Seb, holding him close and kissing his neck, Kimi’s dick still buried deep inside of him. Sebastian was just laying there, feeling unbelievably sated and satisfied. It had felt so <i>good.</i> </p><p>When Kimi’s dick started to soften, he got up a little and moved his hips back. He slowly pulled out of Seb, watching his face for any sign of discomfort. Seb winced a little, but then he felt Kimi’s come drip out of him. It was almost enough to have him ready for another round. This was what he had craved, being filled to the brim with Kimi’s come. He moaned again when he wiggled his hips, clenching his hole to try and keep it all inside. </p><p>Kimi watched with fascination. He reached out and ran a finger over Seb’s leaking hole. Sebastian shuddered and whined, closing his eyes at the sensation. </p><p>“Was this what you wanted?” Kimi asked softly. </p><p>“Everything and more,” Seb said, still a little breathless. </p><p>“Good,” Kimi said, clearly pleased. </p><p>Seb sighed, this time the good kind of sigh. </p><p>“Come here,” Kimi said, opening his arms for Seb to cuddle into. Seb did so, gazing adoringly at Kimi. His gaze was returned with Kimi smiling back at him softly. </p><p>“You really are something else, Sebastian,” he said. </p><p>“Yeah. I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language, but I’m sure you had guessed that already. Hopefully there aren’t many mistakes. If there are, please let me know. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>